


The Education of Jack Harkness

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto tries to teach Jack welsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Education of Jack Harkness

Ianto was an evil, evil man. That was the only thing that could explain it. Here Jack was naked and hard and Ianto still wanted to continue their Welsh lesson.

'Say it again, please,' Ianto said above Jack. Ianto's face was so close to Jack's cock that his breath could be felt. While Jack might have been naked, Ianto was fully clothed and damn if he still didn't look sexy.

'Un. Dau. Tri.'

'Good, but your pronunciation is a little off,' Ianto said as he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock. 'Tell me what you want and maybe I'll give it to you.'

Jack wanted Ianto's lips wrapped around his cock but Jack couldn't remember the Welsh for lips so he said the only Welsh phrase he knew by heart. 'Coffi du, os gwelwch yn dda.'

Ianto smiled. 'Close enough,' he said as he licked the head of Jack's cock.

Jack's hips snapped upward and Ianto wrapped his lips around the cock head and started to suck. Jack groaned and reveled in the feeling of Ianto's warm mouth against his skin. Ianto sucked hard and Jack came.

Ianto might be an evil, evil man, but learning Welsh was worth it.

* * *

'Un = One

Dau = Two

Tri = Three

Coffi du, os gwelwch yn dda = A black coffee, please


End file.
